Le Fléau de l'Automne
by Kisa03
Summary: Voici un petit texte sur le thème de l'automne et de la nature. /BOTW/


**Hello !**

 **Voici un petit texte qui a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours organisé par Le Palais de Zelda sur le thème de l'automne et de la nature. Ça fait un moment que je me dis qu'il faudrait que je le poste, le concours ayant eu lieu l'automne dernier. Bah, voilà, c'est enfin chose faite x)**

 **Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient, personnages et univers appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo.**

 **En vous souhaitant bonne lecture :3**

* * *

 **Le Fléau de lAutomne**

Un raclement de râteau et la dernière feuille morte du pommier rejoignit ses sœurs, formant un épais tas aux couleurs chaudes. Son ouvrage enfin achevé, il s'appuya sur le manche de son outil et, posant son menton sur ses phalanges, soupira longuement. Son regard azur accrocha ensuite les teintes si particulières de la saison qu'arboraient malgré elles les feuilles. Du jaune pour les plus récemment tombées, du brun pour celles déjà victimes de décomposition. Le rouge et l'orange prédominaient, lui remémorant ces heures d'enfance passées à sauter dans les tas de feuilles mortes sous le regard protecteur de sa mère. Une époque depuis fort longtemps révolue, ne laissant de ces instants d'innocence que des images floues, le craquement des feuilles mortes sous les bottes et l'odeur caractéristique des feux d'automne, emplissant encore en ce jour les terres de Necluda.

Un hennissement attira son attention. Détournant les yeux, il se redressa pour faire face à sa jument à la robe baie. Celle-ci venait quémander un peu d'affection, voyant son cavalier s'affairer autour d'elle depuis quelques heures sans même lui prêter attention. La coupe de bois pour l'hiver avait pris plus de temps que prévu. Riant, le jeune homme consentit donc à lui offrir quelques caresses. Apposant sa main sur le museau chaud de l'équidé, il lui murmura quelques paroles pour se faire pardonner. Le mot « pomme » fut prononcé, faisant frétiller les oreilles de la jument et rire de nouveau le garçon. Lui faisant signe de patienter, il alla donc déposer son râteau contre le mur arrière de sa maisonnette, puis gagna la porte d'entrée. La chaleur du foyer l'accueillit telle une hôte généreuse, le conviant à prendre un peu de repos. Cependant, il déclina l'invitation en faisant aussitôt demi-tour, une fois le précieux fruit en sa possession. La porte se referma donc derrière lui, émettant un faible grincement plaintif. Rejoignant ensuite sa jument, il se stoppa brusquement en chemin, ses iris saisissant la beauté d'un paysage qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'observer. Au loin, déclinant lentement derrière la forêt de Termedia, le soleil vespéral laissait ses derniers rayons peindre le ciel de leurs couleurs crépusculaires. L'horizon semblait alors refléter le manteau en fin de vie des nobles arbres, l'orangé céleste s'harmonisant à merveille avec le jaune des dernières feuilles encore en place. Un vent léger, plutôt froid pour la saison et annonciateur d'un hiver rude pour les habitants d'Elimith, vint souffler dans les branchages, faisant danser les couleurs automnales. Premiers spectateurs de leur valse, cerfs et biches, tâches brunes sur le tableau, profitaient des dernières pouces. Les dernières avant le printemps prochain.

Détournant la trajectoire de ses pas, le jeune homme s'avança pour contempler davantage ce spectacle. Écartant une mèche blonde tombée sur son front, il laissa échapper un second soupir. Combien de printemps leur restait-il avant l'éveil du Fléau ? Combien de coucher de soleil pourrait-il encore admirer ainsi ? Combien de feuilles, véritable sablier végétal qui ne cessaient de lui rappeler la course du temps, allait-il tomber avant que la première seconde de l'imminent désastre ne s'enclenche ? Une part au fond de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser ces innombrables questions à chaque contemplation de ce paysage, qui ne le quittaient qu'une fois Excalibur en mains. Car lorsque sa fidèle épée regagnait son fourreau, il se retrouvait seul avec ce semblant de crainte que jamais il n'oserait proclamer à voix haute. Une crainte non pas fondée sur la confrontation contre celui désigné par la destinée pour être son Némésis. Il s'agissait d'une peur silencieuse du temps le séparant de cette funeste quête. Car, tout comme il était plus aisé de songer aux promenades printanières une fois l'hiver entamé, le renouveau du royaume et la quiétude ne pourraient débuter qu'une fois le Fléau éveillé. En attentant, il était comme ces arbres, voyant impuissant ses feuilles de quiétude se mourir une à une avant l'ultime menace.

Le vent s'agita soudainement autour de lui, tournoyant frénétiquement sans suivre une trajectoire définie. Fronçant les sourcils en reconnaissant la signature d'une mise en scène familière, le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. C'est alors qu'il la vit, en partie camouflée par les nuages fauves affolés, une silhouette emplumée arborant des teintes bleu gris. Des habits de cuir, un carquois rempli de flèches, l'arc de l'aigle. Et des iris émeraudes cernés de rouge, le contemplant de cet air hautain lui étant propre. Le garçon s'interrogea alors momentanément de la présence en ces terres du Prodige aérien, sentant l'inquiétude gronder doucement au fond de lui à la vue de l'iconique écharpe céruléenne. Ne prenant pas la peine de se mettre à sa hauteur en posant pattes à terre, le piaf banda son arc et, avec une extrême dextérité, décocha une flèche qui alla se loger dans le bois de l'abri derrière lui, frôlant de justesse sa joue.

« Mille excuses, héros ! » Déclara l'archer de cette voix toujours emplie de mépris lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole, l'ironie appuyant le dernier mot de ses paroles. Puis, riant de ce rire franc caractéristique, il se mit à tournoyer sur place, créant un courant d'air ascendant qui l'emporta très vite par-delà les nuages. Lui, ainsi que toutes les feuilles qu'il s'était laborieusement évertué à rassembler. Telle une pluie de végétation, ces dernières regagnèrent ensuite lentement le sol, l'une d'elles venant s'échouer sur son crâne blond. Un soupir de lassitude mourut au bord de ses lèvres. Ne prêtant pas tout de suite attention au parchemin accroché à la flèche, qu'il devinait couvert d'ordres non souhaités par celle les ayant rédigés, il rejoignit l'arrière de sa maison pour retrouver sa jument et lui offrir la pomme promise. Une pomme d'un magnifique rouge, tout comme la lune qui hantait ces derniers temps le moindre de ses rêves. Et, tandis que sa monture dégustait le fruit dans sa main, il eut un dernier regard pour toutes ces feuilles autrefois rassemblées, tout comme les armées en ce moment, à présent épars autour de lui, tout comme ces nombreux corps oniriques sans vie.

L'automne était décidément un fléau à lui tout seul.


End file.
